On A Mission
by XxJamiexNataliexEtheringtonxX
Summary: This story is filled with random One Shots where Superstars are involved in random missions. Whether it's stealing Alberto Del Rio's chihuahua or winning the heart of a Diva, these wrestlers are all up to something. WARNING: Contains random shizz and maybe curse words. NOW TAKING REQUESTS !
1. Christian: Saving A Chihuahua

**Just a quick but very large note:**I wrote this over a year ago and posted it over a year ago. Fanfiction removed it because I wrote "shit" in the Summary (which I only just discovered you're not allowed to when I got the email saying they removed my story lol). I got the email in June and I never got round to re-posting this story until now so...it's back...my shitty one shot about Christian stealing Alberto Del Rio's chihuahua lol (plus I had to change Spanish JBL to Mexican JBL after realising shortly after I posted this that Alberto is Mexican lmfao). Oh, and one more thing...basically this whole thing is gonna be filled with One Shots where any random wrestler has some sort of mission (like in this story Christian's mission is to save Alberto Del Rio's chihuahua...you'll read in the description as to where I got this idea from below...yes the actual story is here somewhere lmfao) and because I'm shit and can't think of any missions...I'll let you guys decide on the mission (so post a review -if you even read this ol' thing lol- and say what wrestler or wrestlers you want to have a mission and what the mission is and also include any other wrestlers that you want to have an involvement in the story...AND your ideas will come to life in black and white text on a computer screen). Now, I'm gonna shut the hell up and let you guys read. Feel free to skip the description as to why I decided to write this, I promise if I write more of these there won't be so much of my rambling haha (including in the actual story which I just realised I've been doing in this one I wrote, don't worry I won't do that next time I write another One Shot).

**Ok if you're wondering why the hell I'm writing this...here's why...**

When I saw Mexican JBL (aka Alberto Del Rio) bring out that chihuahua with that mask on, I thought about Christian's tweet when he said he's nicer to animals than people (with the pictures of him and the tortoise...or turtle...I know I had half a day in school today but my brain is still numb due to coursework...:P). Then I thought of something (with my imagination that ran away...:P), maybe when Christian returns he could also save Mexican JBL's chihuahua from wearing that mask ever again ! (with the other main thing he's doing is winning the Royal Rumble and winning the WWE/World Heavyweight Championship...whatever it'll be by WM27...:P), so yeah...gonna tell the story now. Btw it might suck coz I just randomly made this up on the spot...:P. And I did say I could be posting some random shit on here, and I know you're not meant to start sentences with and but I don't care...:P, so before anyone says I'm a strange kid, yes I know, runs in the family, but yeah I'll just start my ridiculous story now...:P. Btw I'm gonna call Mexican JBL by his name Alberto, no idea why...:P.

**4 weeks before WrestleMania**

Alberto is in the ring, talking about how he defeated Rey Mysterio, broke his wrist and bla bla bla **(see, told you I was making this up on the spot...:P). **Christian comes out and says that he's annoyed** (sorry, gotta keep it PG due to WWE's suckish PGness...:P)** about what he did to Rey Mysterio and cusses him by calling him the wannabe Mexican version of JBL, sings Hero by Enrique Eglesias, etc. Then he get's serious, he says he's finally decided who he's gonna face, and it's Alberto. Alberto reacts like "oh no you didn't", then Christian gets sick and tired of his moaning and bitch slaps him **(that reminds me, I need to know Christian's bitch slapping techniques…;D),** then Alberto and Christian have a fight and as Christian goes for a killswitch on Alberto, Alberto bottles it and looks at Christian like "grrrr !" and Christian looks at Alberto like "FIGHT ME BITCH !" **(no one can have ago a me for saying bitch…coz techniquely I'm not swearing coz a bitch is a female dog…:P).** The in ring segment ends with Christian's music playing and them staring at eachother and stuff.

**Backstage**

As Christian walks out of the locker room, he spots a little chihuahua walking around wearing a horrible mask. Christian walks up to the shaky little dog, kneels down and says…

_"What in the hell have you got on you're head ?"_ he continues to stare at the dog puzzled, then he starts to feel sorry for it for having to wear such a horrible thing _"poor thing, should I get that ugly mask off ?"_

The dog started to wag his tail, but it stopped as it saw a tall man in a black suit with a white scarf round his neck stare down as Christian tried taking off the mask.

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID AMERICANO ?"_ the Mexican JBL wannabe shrieked as he caught Christian removing the mask, he picked up the chihuahua and started to put the mask back on.

_"There are 2 things I have to say about that question"_ said Christian _"1. I'm Canadian you idiot and 2. I was trying to get that hideous mask off the poor thing, like I said, I'm nicer to animals than I am to people"_

_"Whatever"_ snaps Alberto _"you put hands on my chihuahua again I'll hurt you at WrestleMania"_

_"This is staged you douche"_ the blonde Canadian snapped _"the only way you could hurt me is if we went at it Batista and Booker T style, and I know you wouldn't want that"_

_"Oh yeah…we'll see about that"_ the guy that's possibly more annoying than the Miz said, as he stormed off by Christian he gave the dirtiest look to him while Christian looked at him as to say "jackass" while the chihuahua looked at Christian as to say "help me !" **(aww poor chihuahua :'(…DAMN YOU ALBERTO !)**

**WrestleMania :D**

Alberto makes his way to the ring first, he starts cutting a promo on every that's happened for the past 4 weeks. Since Christian figured out he'd take a while, he decided to take action and start his plan on stealing Alberto's poorly treated chihuahua. While Alberto was cutting his promo, Christian snuck into the Mexican JBL wannabe's locker room and found the chihuahua –still in the horrible mask- inside a small cage, Christian quietly picked up the cage and took it to his room, people were looking at him strange as he took the horribly masked chihuahua to his locker room down the hall, he did find the staring a little weird –he wasn't so weirded out by Cryme Tyme staring though- **(I know they're split but in this fanfic they're not…;D),** but if it was to save the poor little animal then it was worth it. Christian saw that Alberto still had like 5 minutes left of his promo, so he walked to the ring and interupted him and gave a little hint that he stole his chihuahua, Alberto didn't get what he was saying and called him a stupid Americano again with Christian replying that he has told him again and again that he's Canadian and added that Edge should add him to his stupid list and that he doesn't know why his best friend is taking so long to add Alberto. The match begins, Christian and Alberto had a good forward and backward bout for the World Heavyweight Championship, the match lasted about 15 minutes with Christian reversing Alberto's finishing move into his own finisher, the killswitch…1, 2, 3…

_"Here is your winner and NEWWWW Woooorrrllld Heavyweight Champioooonnnn…Christiaaaannnn !"_ announces Tony Chimel as Christian celebrated his way over due title win.

**Backstage**

The cameras show Alberto freaking out because he couldn't find his chihuahua, he runs out of the locker room and bumps into a very happy and amused Christian.

_"WHERE IS IT ?"_ shrieks Alberto looking more furious than he has been before

_"Where's what ?"_ says Christian trying to act like he knows nothing and trying to hold back hysterical laughter

_"MY CHIHUAHUA YOU STUPID AMERICANO !"_ snaps Alberto looking like his eyeballs are going to fall out of his meathead **(is it just me or does anyone think Mexican JBL has a bit of a meathead ?...;D)**

Christian sighs _"how many times do I have to tell you ?, I'm Canadian"_

_"WHATEVER !"_ Alberto snaps again _"NOW WHERE IS MY CHIHUAHUA ?"_

_"Oh you're chihuahua"_ says Christian still holding back laughter _"well…lets just say…it prefers guys who are nicer to animals than people"_ Christian gives Alberto an evil smirk then Alberto realises Christian has his chihuahua.

_"You didn't"_ the Mexican JBL wannabe said staring at Christian in shock

_"Yup"_ said Christian with a dorky grin on his face _"now I have your title…and your mistreated dog"_ as Christian said that he walked to his locker room with the dorky grin still on his face.

**Ending Note:** Hope you like it, I think this is the most random thing I've ever written…:P. Wait, if this were my English work I'd take it back, but it isn't so…yeah I can call this my most random story. I'm thinking of writing another one of these, but with Edge and his list of stupid things, I dunno though…ok I'm gonna end this before I start going on forever lols, now I'm gonna stop right…now.


	2. CM Punk and Daniel Bryan: Get The Girl

**Requested by:** MiladyRose

**Summary:** After Daniel Bryan is left at the altar by AJ, he's trying everything to get her back. But, he has a bit of competition…CM Punk. Who will AJ choose? CM Punk? Daniel Bryan? Maybe she won't pick either or she'll be greedy and have both, who knows? Guess you'll have to find out in Chapter 2 of On A Mission; CM Punk and Daniel Bryan: Get The Girl.

**Backstage after Daniel gets left at the altar:**

Feeling down due to not only the pain of the Rock Bottom he received from the People's Champ himself, but the pain from being left at the altar by the girl he just realised he loved, Daniel Bryan mopes in his locker room about the horrible night he's had. He was trying to work out why AJ couldn't be with him and have the GM job but then…he thought of an idea.

"_I'll win her back!"_ he said with courage, but just as he said that…the man he's despised as of late emerged into the locker room, the self-proclaimed best in the world, CM Punk.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry…did you just say you're gonna try to win AJ back?"_ he said before bursting into a fit of laughter _"Why the hell would she take you back?"_

"_Because I'm her first love and I know deep down she still feels that way"_ Daniel replied _"So will I get AJ back? YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"_

"_Are you sure she's not gonna go for the Best in the World?"_ Punk says in an arrogant, cocky tone.

"_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"_ Daniel continues to chant as he does his signature skip around the locker room.

"_Well, I'll guess we'll see about that" _Punk said as he watched the "Yes" man skip around the room chanting his signature catchphrase with a devious smirk on his face.

**Various Backstage Events over the Week:**

These 2 men who have claimed to be the best in the world at one point or another in their wrestling careers have been doing everything to win the heart of the crazy Raw GM. This included…

Daniel showing up to the Raw GM's office with a beautiful, red rose, only to find the Straight Edge Superstar beating him to the punch with a dozen of the same flower. Instead of giving AJ the flower, he throws it on the floor and storms off in frustration while cursing about CM Punk to himself.

CM Punk showing up to Raw with a box of AJ's favourite chocolate, only find Daniel already giving her a bigger box of the crazy GM's favourite chocolates. As Daniel walked out of AJ's office, he spots Punk with an aggravated look on his face, putting a smug smirk on the former World Heavyweight Champion's face as he walked past the current WWE Champion.

These men have played every trick in the book to try and get AJ throughout the week. But what they didn't know is AJ has been seeing someone else…another Superstar, but because of her crazy ways she decided not to tell either Superstar about her relationship as she's been enjoying the attention from them and laughing about it with her anonymous partner behind their backs.

"_Don't you think you should tell Punk and Bryan about us?"_ he said as he watches CM Punk and Daniel Bryan's match from the gorilla position with AJ.

"_Maybe…not yet"_ AJ said as she watches with a devious smile on her face.

"_Well, are you ever going to tell them?"_ the mysterious man questioned AJ.

"_Of course I am"_ AJ says smiling _"I'll tell them on Monday"._

"_Well I hope you do"_ he said in a threatening tone _"Because if you don't tell them…I'll tell them myself and teach them a lesson"_

"_Don't worry, I'll tell them"_ she said as she kissed her mystery boyfriend.

**Backstage on Monday:**

CM Punk and Daniel Bryan showed up to Raw to do what they've been trying to do all week, get with AJ. Both Superstars showed up at the same time and as they both spotted each other in the car park, they stared each other down intensely for a minute then raced each other to the crazy chick's office, only to find her making out with her boyfriend on the sofa.

"_KANE?"_ both the men said as they stared in shock and AJ and Kane looked over at the 2 men.

"_Oh, you didn't know?"_ AJ said, pretending to be shocked _"I've been dating Kane for a month now, I'm sorry guys"_

"_Wait a minute, why didn't you tell us before we started fighting over you?"_ Punk said, irritated by the whole situation.

"_Well, I actually liked the attention you guys were giving me"_ AJ said smiling.

"_And I just thought you guys fighting over a taken girl was hilarious, great entertainment"_ Kane said chuckling a bit _"And another thing, it gives me an excuse to kick both your asses"_

As Kane said those last words, an evil grin appeared on his face and he done his signature evil laugh as he got up and started slowly walking towards Punk and Bryan as they started backing away and the room turned red.

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"_ Daniel shouted as he and CM Punk ran out the door as Kane chased them all around the backstage area.

**Ending Note:** Ok that's the end of this story. MiladyRose I hope you liked it and I hope everyone else who read this enjoyed it too. If you want me to write another one shot to add to the On A Mission collection, just post a review and tell me the wrestler or wrestlers you want to have a mission and what the mission is and also include any other wrestlers that you want to have an involvement in the story...AND your ideas will come to life in black and white text on a computer screen. Thanks for reading guys =).


	3. Cena, Eve and Ryder: Get Me Outta Here!

**Requested By:** MiladyRose

**Summary:** 3 Superstars, 1 Elevator…anything can go wrong. What happens when John Cena, Eve Torres and Zack Ryder are stuck in an elevator together? Well, if you wanna find out you can read Chapter 3 of On A Mission; John Cena, Eve Torres and Zack Ryder: Get Me Outta Here!

**Caesars Palace**

Arriving at Caesars Palace to rest for the night and be prepared for the show in Las Vegas, Nevada the next evening, Zack Ryder makes his way into the elevator, only to be joined by Eve Torres and then John Cena within seconds.

"_Ok, so now I'm stuck in this crappy elevator with my ex-girlfriend turned hoeski Eve and my former best friend turned cheating Fruity Pebble John Cena, are you serious bro?!"_ Zack thought as he sighed because of the dilemma.

It was an awkward silence during the ride, but a crashing noise and a jerky, sudden stop broke the silence as the Superstars were looking at each other in shock.

"_What the hell was that?"_ Eve said, looking around the small space in fear.

"_I dunno"_ John said, confused as to what the hell's just happened _"I think we might be stuck in here"_

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?!"_ Zack snaps ask he runs round in a very small circle panicking then starts banging on the elevator doors _"HELP US, BRO! WE'RE STUCK IN HERE!"_

"_Zack, calm down"_ John said, doing no favours for the Long Island Iced Z as he carried on banging on the doors like a mad man, putting Eve in an irritable mood.

Eve grabbed Zack, got in his face and snarled _"ZACK, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!"_

"_HOW CAN I STAY CALM WHEN WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS FUCKING ELEVATOR, HOESKI?!"_ Zack shot back, getting more and more aggravated by the second.

"_WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"_ John screamed, barely being able to take more of Zack and Eve arguing _"Shouting and arguing isn't going to get us anywhere, so just stay calm and I'll try and call somebody to tell them we're stuck here"_

John gets his phone out to call anyone he can think of, but then he starts to worry when he sees that he has no signal on his phone.

"_Uh…guys?"_ John said looking at both Eve and Zack like he was about to break down.

"_What's wrong?"_ Eve said starting to look at John terrified.

"_Check your phones and see if they have signal"_ he said _"I've got nothing"_

Eve and Zack simultaneously got their phones out like John told them to and checked their phones to see that they also have no signal.

"_Nope, mine's got nothing"_ Eve said, sighing as she puts her phone back into her purse.

"_I've got no signal either, bro"_ Zack added as he put his phone in his pocket.

There was a moment of silence, each Superstar looking at each other thinking what are they going to do and how the hell are they going to get out of there when suddenly, John broke down.

"_HELP! GET US OUT OF HERE!"_ he shouted as he turned to the doors and started banging them as hard as possible like Zack was doing earlier.

"_Don't worry guys, I'll set the mood with a little Justin Bieber"_ Zack said as he got his phone out and started playing the crappy songs aloud.

"_Zack, turn that shit off…right now!"_ Eve said with her teeth clenched with anger.

"_Are you serious bro?!"_ Zack questioned Eve, looking at her like some kind of weirdo _"Justin Bieber is awesome, so I'd shut it if I were you, Hoeski!"_

"_Really? I insult Justin Bieber and you call me a Hoeski?"_ Eve said as she rolled her eyes in disbelief _"You 'Beliebers' make me sick"_

"_And you make me sick with your Hoeski-ness"_ Zack snapped, getting annoyed by Eve's criticism about Justin Bieber.

"_And your taste in music makes me sick_" Eve snapped back crossing her arms _"So turn that horrible noise off!"_

"_NO!"_ Zack bellowed as he also crosses his arms.

**Hours Later…**

Hours have gone by since the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the 3 WWE Superstars have been stuck. After going through panic attacks, banging on the doors countless times to see if they could get anyone's attention and constant arguing over whether Justin Bieber is a great singer or not, the Superstars are sitting around in the elevator exhausted and desperate to get out. The small, broken room was silent for about half an hour as they lost the energy to attempt to get people's attention and argue with each other, they were just sitting around deep in their thoughts. The long silence was broken when Zack decided to ask Eve a question that's been on his mind for a while now.

"_Eve, can I ask you something?"_ Zack said looking towards Eve.

"_You just did"_ Eve bluntly replied, irritated enough by the fact she's stuck in an elevator with the Long Island Iced Z and a Fruity Pebble.

"_No seriously, it's important"_ Zack replied, slightly annoyed with Eve's blunt answer.

"_Whatever"_ she muttered, as she rolled her eyes.

"_What made you kiss John?"_ Zack asked.

"_Really? You're bringing this up again?"_ Eve said in an exasperated tone.

"_Yes"_ Zack said reassuringly.

"_Really?"_ Eve repeated.

"_Yes!"_ Zack repeated.

"_Really?"_ Eve repeated again in disbelief that Zack was asking.

"_Yes!"_ Zack repeated, getting aggravated by Eve repeatedly asking the same question.

The back and forth _"Really?" _and _"Yes!"_ phrases were repeated on a loop for 5 minutes straight and it got to a point where it was like listening to a promo featuring Daniel Bryan and The Miz. John had enough of Eve and The Long Island Iced Z going back and forth and decided to interrupt the two with a loud _"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ that left nothing but silence within the elevator.

"_Can't you guys just drop it already?"_ he said in a more calmer tone _"I am so sick and tired of hearing about this crap, yeah Eve kissed me and I don't know why it happened…it was just in the moment…now there's your answer Zack, so can you guys either I dunno…get back together or just be friends and stop arguing about it…or keep fighting about it and annoy the shit out of each other while doing so"_

Eve sighed _"Fine…Zack, can you give me a second chance?"_

Before Zack could answer, the doors suddenly opened and the Superstars were finally free from the death trap.

"_Finally!"_ John shouted in glee.

"_Hey, that's my line!"_ The Rock snapped, randomly appearing out of nowhere.

"_Whatever, Jabroni"_ John said as he left the premises.

"_So…do you want a second chance?"_ Eve said looking eager.

"_Yeah…about that"_ Zack said looking awkward _"There's someone else…"_

"_What?!"_ Eve snapped, shocked by Zack's reply _"Are you serious bro?!"_

"_Ok, why is everyone suddenly stealing catchphrases?" _Zack said puzzled _"Anyway, yes Eve…there's someone else"_

As Zack finished his last sentence, Princess Leia walked into the hotel lobby and ran into the arms of the Internet Champion. Once they started making out in the middle of the lobby, Eve stormed off in disbelief, shocked that Zack had already moved on.

**Ending Note:** Finally! The one-shot…has ended (and was actually written lol). Sorry it took so long, been on holiday and got caught up with other things (i.e. job applications, GCSE results, college stuff, etc.) and then ended up with writers block lol. Another thing is I had an awesome idea for the ending of this then I forgot it and just had to think of something else and…that was it lmfao. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story and once again, if you want me to write a one-shot to add to this, just add in the review the Superstar/Diva and the mission you want them to do. So long gay boys! (Sorry, felt like quoting The Hangover haha).


End file.
